


The Absolute Powercouple

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Akechi hate post, Akechi ruins everything (as per usual), Crack, Hot, M/M, Pancakes, What the Hell, basically a big shit on the fandoms if u think about it, crossover i guess?, i guess it could be angst, it's recommended that you immediately seek help after this, please don't shun me in the judgeful eyes of jesus christ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: every writer is ok i guess
Relationships: Iggy/Morgana (fuck you)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	The Absolute Powercouple

**Author's Note:**

> ok it wouldn't let me note before but fyi i orphaned this just in case... friends are weird and will be like 😒 THALIA?!!!! 🤬 
> 
> wanna find me? think of cereal.

An annoying familiar tiktok friendly song blasted in the background, nobody bat an eye at the dancing and singing oui oui titty 

"SAAAAVAGE LOOOOVE~ DID SOMEBODY DID SOMEBODY BREAK YOUR HEAR-" the beautiful french god sang beautifully

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FRENCH BREAD EATING DUMBASS." The ugly and disgusting jOtaRO said to precious grey-haired baby polnareffu...

He whimpered and skittered to the corner, his back showing to the rest of the gang, he sat there sulking and black dashes imprinted on his now stone-colored lifeless body

Like in an anime.

Avdol rolled his eyes and tapped his hand on da table  
Joseph slept  
Kakyoin was his regular irrelevant self

"You'll never guess what's for breakfast~" a more feminine voice exclaimed, holding a tray of SOMETHING behind her

"PAAAANCAKES~" Holly announced with a smile setting the tray of many many pancakes on the table 

"Pog!" Kakyoin exclaimed

Joseph the grandpa he is fell over asleep, not waking up this time no sir!

Polnareff sadly crept his way over to the table, taking a seat farthest from Jotaro, a pout still on his beautiful lovely eyebrowless face  
*mwah*

"-Did somebody say pancakes?" An unknown voice said from across the room, flipping his gorgeous brown locks he set his gaze on the crusaders all gathered around the table. 

"Excuuuuse me princ-"

"Excuse me who are you?" The airhead Holly asked, a dumb smile slapped on her face as if someone liked her cut 'g

He took out a plastic bottle of pepsi and took a large sip, letting out an "ah" when he finished his drink 

"hEllo LGBT que, communitea." He greeted with a sinister smirk, throwing the half full bottle aside, staining da tatami!! Ooo

"That doesn't answer my question..." Holly continued, sweatdrooping ^^;

"I am Goro Akechi, and I believe you have pancakes in your possession?" He introduced himself more formal-like  
"Oh and i'm here to drop off morgana." he added

The crusaders stood there in silence as a small gremlin-like wanting-to-be-a-human cat walked in after the brunette, 

"Where is he.. mew" Morgana asked and looked around like it was NOBODYS BUSINESS..

"In the back." Avdol answered without warning and the hating to be referred to but still technically is cat rushed out to see his 1 tru luv ♥

"Ahem." Akechi cleared his throat, "May I have a seat here?"

"O-Of course you can!" Holly accepted with the same dumb smile.

Akechi sat down and helped himself to a plate full of pancakes, even taking some of polnareff's frowny faced pancakes.

"Maaaan... I HATE CH'YALL!" Polnareff cried and ran off

"Yare Yar-"

Akechi slapped the shit out of Jotaro before he could even finish his sentence.

He sat in silence afterwards.

-now to the important part, my hands hurt-

The dawg da homie Iggy wuz chewing his coffee-flavored gum, getting his groove on in his own pimped out dog house, notda same as the s'kreets on new york, but it's comfortable.

"Iggy?" Morgana called out, looking for his fellow dog luver.

Iggy perked up, running on all fours (like...a normal dog should.) to meet up with the mysterious masked morgana.

He put a paw on his surprisingly very round face, "Hey morgana." he said, because iggy CAN FUCKING TALK- 

"H-Hi iggy." Morgana bat his eyelashes, blank stare at the strangely very sentient dog upon him, his face darkened in red bcoz he was flushed

"I like ya cut 'g" Iggy complimented and pat the weird masky-part of Morgana's face

"It's been awhile since i last saw u my luv" 

"I knooo, but ukno... gotta keep it 'cool in da backyard, no cats allowed yk wat im sayin'" Iggy spoke with a very heavy and obnoxious accent challenge

"Cat...?" Morgana's ears lowered and he stepped back, his unusually (and kinda concerning) bright, big, bug-like eyes started to form tears as he began to sob

"I am nawt a caaaat....,,, i... huMaanWahhahhahAhahah." 

"Babe, I didn't mean it like dat.. nooo." Iggy hugged (idfk how) Morgana and tried his best to comfort the distressed and overally cartoonish cat.

"I-UwahhhhaWaaWAAAAA" Morgana had literal waterfalls seeping out of eyes.

Due to the noise, the crusaders were quickly alerted and watched the scene from afar, leaving behind Akechi who is still finishing up his stack of pancakes.

"it's kk bby, i love yu.." Iggy said to Morgana with some weird smile

Morgana wiped his tears and faced da pimp dog "reaalllyy..?" he asked obviously looking for some type of validation.

"Yes." Iggy nodded

The two went into a weird sloppy and obviously very unnerving kiss, u can literally hear "slourp slurp"

"Awww." All the jojo characters said in unison, how beautiful. Polnareff wiped a tear 

Akechi walked in on the scene, blankly staring at the dog and cat making out.

"This is fucking weird." Akechi broke it to them, looking away with a visibly uncomfortable expression.

Of course all the damn Jojo characters looked at Akechi with the "huh?" face

"Don't you see this is.. immoral?-ish?" Akechi continued

"Considering all the pedophilia and incest in this fandom, this is surprisingly sweet." Holly replied with a smile

"Ok we have that too, but.. huh?" Akechi pointed the two out, apparently they're doing the do.

"Man... what's your problem." Jotaro interrupted ."This is true love uwu." he continued, totally not ooc.

"Heeeey what did I do?" Akechi shrugged and smiled, looking at the 4th wall as the poorly timed disney-channel nickeloden ass laugh track played.

cheesy music and scrolling text appeared, indicating the end

the end ♥

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EMO BOY HEY HEY HEY HEY EM
> 
> sorry i was listening to ayesha erotica


End file.
